1. Field of the Invention
The invention of the instant application relates to a method of separating isotopes physically or chemically from a mixture of respective gaseous compounds by means of laser radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such isotope separation methods have been recommended, heretofore, for example, in German Published Non-Prosecuted Applications DT-OS 2 150 232, 2 120 401 and 2 312 194 and have been especially proposed for uranium isotopes U 238 and U 235, with the expectation of being able thereby to enrich nuclear fuels considerably more economically than by means of the heretofore employed gas diffusion method and jet separation method. The basis of the foregoing proposals is that the differences of the absorption coefficients at a given wavelength of the different isotopes that are to be separated are as great as possible so that only the one isotope is excited or raised to a higher energy state and can be separated, for that reason, by conventional physical or chemical methods. It is difficult, however, to find spectral lines in the spectra of gaseous uranium compounds that are suited to the attainment of an adequately strong separation effect.